The invention relates to a caricature generating system and method, and in particular to a caricature generating system and method employing an edge-tracing and stroking unit, a posterizing and texturing unit, an image blending unit, a facial image adjusting unit, a cartoon theme composition unit, styling parameters, a face image adjusting parameter, and a cartoon theme database.